Snospis Eht "the modern american family
Snospis Eht: "the modern american family is the first video of andywilson92's "Snospis Eht" series. It is followed by marge simpsons blog 01. It was uploaded on 17th November 2009. __TOC__ Plot The video begins with a view of the Simpsons' house on a cliff, against a rapidly-changing pink sky riddled with scribbles. In the living room, Marge sits on a rocking chair, as a grumpy-faced Homer arrives. She asks Homer on whether he has returned, and he asks her back on what meal has she prepared for dinner. She responds, "Pork chops, Homie!" After he praises Marge for her meal, he asks her again about Bart and Lisa. Marge grabs a rifle, and navigates her way upstairs to Lisa's room (which resembles a prison cell). She appears to be naked and emaciated, yet smiling as she sits on her chair. Lisa asks Marge on the events that have occurred "upstairs" (actually downstairs), and Marge mentions about Ned Flanders' strobe lighting leaving the family sleepless for days. She then inquires about Bart as she smokes a cigar, of which Marge responds that Bart is driving Homer around for the latter's lack of a car. Lisa then wonders on why she is covered in feces (when she has urinated and defecated on her chair). Production Andywilson92 worked on the animation over the course of two weekends, from circa 7th November to 15th November 2009. At the time, he did not have internet connection at home, so he had to upload it at college http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3840. Trivia * This episode was created entirely with 2-D animating. *Even though the episode itself is a caricatured parody of "The Simpsons", the title implies that the Snospis Family may had emigrated from the United States of America. *The music that plays at the beginning is the theme for Viridian City, Pewter City, and Saffron City from the video-games "Pokemon Red" and "Pokemon Blue" played with a piano. *The face at 0:46 is a caricature of King Harkinian's face from the video-game "Link: The Faces of Evil". His "Mah Boi" ("My boy") meme is from his advice to Link as he states that the peace that Hyrule currently enjoys is the goal of his land's warriors. **Link: "Gee, it sure is boring around here." **King Harkinian: "My boy, this peace is what all true Warriors strive for!" *Marge's face at 0:53 resembles Squidward's face, but with red eyes. *Marge's visual perspective while she goes to Marge's cell resembles the player's interface in the 1993 shooter video-game "DOOM". Gallery snopsis house.png|The Snospis house. snopsis house close up.png|A closer view of the Snospis house. marge on her chair.png|link=Marge hello homie are you home from work.png|"Hello, Homie, are you home from work?"|link=Marge good pork chops.png|Homer likes those boiled pork chops.|link=Homer i boiled them myself.png|"Yes, I boiled them myself." THERE IN THEIR CAGES HOMIE.PNG|"THERE IN THEIR CAGES HOMIE". Marge going to the cages.PNG|Marge going to the cages. References See also *Transcript: Snospis Eht "the modern american family Category:Episodes with 2-D animations Category:Old Animation Episodes Category:The Epic Adventure Series Category:Episodes Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:Episodes with nudity Category:2009 episodes Category:November 2009 episodes